Emily's Departure
by Im A WarriorGirl
Summary: What happens when one of Emily's relatives is murdered, and the murderer is after her? Will she be able to handle working in the FBI or will she just disappear like Gideon?


**Helloo Criminal Minds fans! This is my brand new story, about Emily/Paget's departure. I'm really sad that she is leaving. Anyway, I don't know how long this story will be, but here is chapter 1 of "Emily's Departure"**

**Chapter 1:**

**Emily POV**

"Prentiss," I answered groggily, as I was asleep when my phone rang.

"Emily, I have some bad news for you." Hotch's voice said to me overa the phone. That woke me up.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting up in bed.

"Come to the office. The rest of the teal will be here. We have a case, but it's connected to you." He told me.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." I told him and hung up. I got dressed in a daze, not caring what I put on.

_How could this case be connected to me? _I thought to myself. I locked my apartment door, and walked downstairs and to my car.

I drove to the BAU in la-la land. My mind was somewhere else. I missed three stop signs and nearly drove through five red lights by the time I got to Quantico.

I walked inside and noticed Reid had just gotten there. I waited for him so we could go up together.

"Morning." Reid said cheerfully. I checked my phone. _5:00 AM._

"Reid, it's still nearly nighttime." I said to him grumpily. I pushed the elevator button and waited.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. Is he serious?

"Did Hotch not tell you the details about the case?" I asked him as we got into the elevator.

"No, he only told me that we had an important case." He said casually.

"Well, he left some things out. This case somehow involves me." I told him.

Reid's hair was still short, but long at the same time. I kind of have had a little crush on him for a while…Okay a big crush, for a long time.

"How?" He asked me, concern in his voice.

"I don't know, that's all Hotch told me." I said to him as we got off the elevator and headed to the BAU room.

Everyone else was there, waiting for us.

"Hey. What's up with this case?" I asked as I sat down, and Reid next to me.

"Last night, a very important women was murdered." Hotch began.

"The murder matches three other homicides in the DC area in the last week." He told all of us. He put the pictures up on the screen.

"All were female, different ages, but very similar appearance. Brunette, brown eyes, similar face shape." JJ said.

"Marissa Flores, 25," JJ put her picture up on the screen.

"Avery Blackhow, 44, and uh," JJ had to stop there. Hotch took over.

"And last night's homicide." He put a picture up and the screen, and I froze.

"Elizabeth Prentiss." He said, mostly to me. Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"Elizabeth Prentiss? As in, Emily's mom?" Garcia asked. Hotch nodded. My eyes started to moisten, but I held back the tears.

"Is this how the case is related to me?" I asked Hotch.

"Not necessarily. This was left at the crime scene." He said, and put a picture of a note on the screen.

"I foresee the future of your precious daughter, stand back, and watch her about to be slaughtered." Reid read aloud.

"I need to get some air." I said and nearly ran out of the room, and into the closing elevator.

My mom? Murdered? And I'll be next.

**Reid POV**

"I need to get some air." Emily said and hurried out of the room.

"Want me to go after her?" JJ asked. Hoch shook his head.

"No, give her some time to let the news sink in." He said.  
>"No. I'm going to go see if she's okay." I said and got out of the chair.<br>"Reid!" Hotch yelled, but I ignored him.

I Pressed the down button on the elevator and waited for it to come. Once it did, I pressed the button for the first floor. It seemed as if the elevator went to slow.

I understand why Emily is upset. She's one of my best friends. I've kind of had a crush on her for a long time, but I know she doesn't feel the same about me.

I got out of the elevator and walked through the front doors. I found her right outside, her eyes closed.

I didn't really know what to do, so I tapped her on the shoulder.

She jumped, and opened her eyes in fright. When she saw it was me, she relaxed.

"Geez Reid!" She said, annoyed.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. I just found out my mother is dead, and the UnSub is after me. Everything is amazing." She said sarcastically.

I didn't answer, mainly because I didn't know how to. I stood next to her in awkward silence.

"Look, Reid, I'm sorry. It's just so much to take in." She said, and appeared to be speaking honestly.

"It's fine. If the UnSub is after you, he probably knows where I didn't answer, mainly because I didn't know how to. I stood next to her in awkward silence.

"Look, Reid, I'm sorry. It's just so much to take in." She said, and appeared to be speaking honestly.

"It's fine. If the UnSub is after you, he probably knows where you live." I said to her.

"Yeah, I know. He'll probably be stalking me, if he isn't already." She told me. I silently agreed.

**Ok, I'll stop chapter 1 here. Review! **

**-Cassie**


End file.
